


"I figure you got my name from my wallet, do I need to steal your wallet to get yours?"

by WeiWuxiansParadise



Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiWuxiansParadise/pseuds/WeiWuxiansParadise
Summary: On an individuals' twentieth birthday, they wake up with the first words their soulmate will say to them after that day tattooed on their body.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035420
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	"I figure you got my name from my wallet, do I need to steal your wallet to get yours?"

Will's eyes flick open. Within seconds of waking up, Will's heart starts racing and he's nearly too scared to look anywhere apart from the ceiling. 'It's my birthday...' Will slowly sits up, examining the skin he could see for any sign of his new tattoo.

"Guess it's in a more tricky place" Will steps out of bed, stretching quickly and going into the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. Will thinks over the most common places for the tattoos to appear; the wrist, fore arm, stomach and lower back. But after thoroughly checking these places, Will finds nothing.  
Will frowns, and looks disappointed.

"Maybe it's somewhere else" Even as excited as Will is, he decides to find it later. Pulling off his nightclothes, and staring in the mirror at nearly every place he can think of, Will gets changed and looks away from the mirror. 'I've got to go to meet Lou and Cecil'

\-------------------------

Will meets up with Lou Ellen and Cecil down the road, in the park and is assaulted with questions as soon as he arrives.

"Where is it? Let me see!" Ellen demands, practically bouncing.

"I don't know?" Will answers sheepishly. "I looked everywhere I could think of" Will sighs, looking down. 'What if I don't have a soulmate?' He thinks.

"It'll be there somewhere, don't worry too much Will" Cecil says, smiling. "I'm sure Ellen will strip you within the week if you can't find it" He adds, ducking away from Ellen's light punch.

"I'll only help if you want me to" Ellen says, pointedly looking at Cecil. Will smiles at the two, his mind pushing away thoughts of his absent tattoo.

"Come on, let's have breakfast before class, I'm hungry" He says, walking with them towards town.

With Ellen and Cecil's help, Will mostly forgets about his tattoo, instead enjoying his birthday while studying. Even if it is his birthday, medical school is hard enough without taking a day off, and Will has decided to just wait for the weekend to celebrate properly. After his classes have finished for the day, Will says his goodbyes to Ellen and Cecil and leaves. Will walks down a street, his phone vibrating violently in his shoulder bag. Tugging it out from under a mess of books and papers, Will looks at the message while walking. Will's wallet falls out of the open bag, the sound disguised by his own footsteps. After a few meters, Will hears footsteps running behind him.

"Hey you! Stop!" Will hears a low voice shout at him from behind. Will turns to see a dark figure shaded by the building moving toward him. The person looks small, but Will knows how many gangs live in the area, meaning others might be nearby. "You-"

Will disappears in seconds, not giving the boy a chance to say any more. A few streets over and a little bit breathless, Will continues walking at a fast pace towards his apartment, making it home and jumping in the shower. Of all his time in the city, Will has never once been robbed or beat up. Then again, Will is never out that late, preferring to study in his room over the library or classroom. Will shuts off the water and grabs his towel, ruffling his hair in an effort to dry it. Just as he is walking out of the bathroom, he remembers his phone sitting on the sink edge. Turning his head to look, Will sees something in the corner of his eyes and his breath leaves his body. Right in the middle of his neck, usually hidden by his golden hair, is a small tattoo, written in rounded messy writing. Will moves closer, trying to make out the tiny words.

'Hey you! Stop!'

The exact words Will had heard under an hour ago, are printed across his neck.

"Not the most romantic words" Will sighs, before his phone starts vibrating in his hands, receiving a call from Ellen.

"I found the Tattoo" Will says as soon as he picks up the phone. After telling Ellen what the Tattoo says and what had happened earlier, Ellen audibly gasps.

"You know what this means, right Will??" Ellen asks, excited.

"I think so, but tell me anyway"

"You can choose your soul mates tattoo. You know who it is, but you haven't spoken to him yet! Go! Write down some ideas now! I'll see you tomorrow" Will walks into his room and settles into his bed, picking up a notebook and pen to write with.

\--------------------------------------------------

Nico is annoyed to say the least. After getting lost in a darkening city, then trying to help some poor guy who dropped his wallet, he is now stuck with the wallet as the guy ran away.

"The best I can do is come back tomorrow and see if he passes by." Nico opens up the wallet and looks at the boys' student ID. "Medical student, huh?" If Nico can't find the boy himself he might as well hand it into the university. Nico's memory drags him back to that evening. The damn boy hadn't even said a word to him before running away, and boy was he a fast runner. Nico's mind somehow wanders to the tattoo scrawled across his stomach. It is much larger than other peoples' tattoos but he doesn't mind. It is easy to hide under his shirt, and that is all Nico is grateful about. On Nico's birthday a few months ago, the tattoo had surfaced in its large thick writing, suiting the two words written perfectly. But what kind of idiot would say those words? Nico can't even imagine it.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"I got it" Will smiles to himself, figuring out what he wants to say to the boy when he sees him again. It isn't cheesy and it isn't romantic, but whenever the boy looks at his tattoo he will think of Will. Well, he will when he meets him properly. Will snuggles down into his bed and shuts off his lamp, smiling and hugging his pillow. Hopefully he will find his soul mate tomorrow.

\------------------------------------------------------

Nico spends the next day working in the central city, only realizing late in the day how close to the Medical school he is. Nico decides to walk over to the front of the school, not wanting to get lost in the alleyways again like the night before. After 10 minutes of students streaming past, Nico spots the head of bright blond hair that he remembers from the numerous times he has looked at the students' ID card. Wait, not that Nico has looked at it that often. Nico walks over to the blond, his friends noticing Nico before Will. One of them squeals while the other drags her a few meters away, Will turning to look at Nico.

"You're a very fast runner Will Solace" Nico says, frowning at him. Nico gets no response, and Nico takes that as Will being surprised at seeing him.

"What are you looking at Solace?" Nico crosses his arms, the wallet gripped in his hand.

"Hello Sunshine" Will smiles brightly, looking extremely happy.

"N-no" Nico feels like he's been hit square in the chest, even taking a step back from Will and letting his arms fall back to his sides. "You... It was you?" Nico can't decide what to do. What was it that Nico first said to Will? Nico can't see the tattoo..

"Ah, Sunshine?" Will startles Nico out of his thought, and he looks up.

"You are not calling me that"

"Too bad, Sunshine" Will says, stepping forward and coming close to Nico's face. Nico feels his cheeks heat up, and Will smiles as he slides his wallet out of Nico's hand. "I figure you got my name from my wallet, do I need to steal your wallet to get yours?"

"Nico di Angelo, Sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago (2016), So here I am wanting to revive my writing hobby by publishing my old stories and hopefully adding in some new ones.


End file.
